Good Luck Charlie
} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #0ABAB5; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Broadcast - } | ! Executive producer(s) Phil Baker Drew Vaupen Dan Staley - }} } | ! Location(s) Denver, Colorado (setting) Sunset Bronson Studios, Los Angeles, California (taping location; season 1 Los Angeles Center Studios, Los Angeles, California (taping location season 2-present) - - }} } | ! Camera setup Videotape; [Multi-camera - }} } | ! Running time 23 minutes - }}- } | ! Production company It's a Laugh Productions Disney Channel Original Productions - }}|}} }}}}}}}}}}| ! style="font-size: 100%; background: #0ABAB5; text-align: center; color:;" colspan="2" Production - } | ! Original channel Disney Channel - }} } | ! Picture format 720p (HDTV) - }} } | ! Audio format Stereo - }} } | ! Original run April 4, 2010 – present - }}- } | ! Status Returning series |} Good Luck Charlie is an original Disney Channel television sitcom, which premiered April 4, 2010. The series was created by Phil Baker and Drew Vaupen, who wanted to create a program that would appeal to entire families, as opposed to children only. It revolves around a Denver family, the Duncans, as they try to adjust to the birth of their fourth child, Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan (Mia Talerico). In each episode, Teddy Duncan (Bridgit Mendler) creates a video diary containing advice for Charlie about their family and life as a teenager. Teddy tries to show Charlie what she might go through when she is older in the video diaries for future reference. Among other decisions, executives included adult-centric scenes and changed the series title from Oops to Love, Teddy and finally to Good Luck Charlie in order to ensure the series would appeal to all family members. Good Luck Charlie premiered on Disney Channel in the United States on April 4, 2010. It premiered in Canada, the United Kingdom and Ireland on May 14, 2010, and in Australia and New Zealand on July 23, 2010. Good Luck Charlie was renewed for a second season, with production beginning in August 2010 with a season premiere on February 20, 2011. A feature-length Christmas Disney Channel Original Movie based on the series began production in March 2011 for a winter 2011 premiere.‘Good Luck Charlie’ Season 2 Posted on January 26, 2011 by Disney Channel Media Net Premise The series centers on the Duncan family, who are still adjusting to the birth of their fourth child, Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan (Mia Talerico). When parents Amy (Leigh-Allyn Baker), a nurse, and Bob (Eric Allan Kramer), an exterminator, return to work, they ask their three older children—PJ (Jason Dolley), Teddy (Bridgit Mendler), and Gabe (Bradley Steven Perry)— for help raising their little sister. At the same time, Teddy, PJ, and Gabe try to deal with school and typical social challenges in their life. The events of each episode become material for a video diary Teddy is making for her younger sister. Teddy hopes the videos will provide useful advice for Charlie after they have both grown up and Teddy has moved out. Also at the end of each video, she (and or other cast member) states, "Good luck Charlie" or may even say it indirectly such as "Wish her good luck, Charlie". Characters Main characters * Teddy R. Duncan (Bridgit Mendler) is the protagonist of the series and Charlie's older and only sister. She is a caring, intrusive, positive and intelligent teenage girl and the second eldest child, after PJ and before Gabe. Although she might get annoyed or frustrated with her siblings, she is very loving and gives each one of her siblings advice whenever they need it. She even gives her mother (Amy) and father (Bob) advice sometimes. Feeling that she won't be around as much when her baby sister Charlie is grown, she produces and directs video diaries for her, hoping that it will give her advice that will help her be successful as a teenager. Her best friend's name is Ivy Wentz, with whom she spends most of her time when she's not with Charlie. She was dating Spencer Walsh, but gets her heart broken later in the series, after Spencer cheats on her with another girl. She always fights with PJ, though it is apparent she loves him. As for her younger brother Gabe, she sometimes finds herself unintentionally ignoring him, although she often reassures him of her love and apologizes. Her catch phrase said at the end of most episodes is "Good Luck Charlie", referring to her baby sister. She is usually a straight A student. * Paul James "PJ" Duncan ''' (Jason Dolley) is the oldest of the Duncan siblings, before Teddy. He and Teddy often fight, although they care about each other, and he usually gets along well with his younger brother, Gabe. To most, he appears clueless, absentminded and childish, but has shown on numerous occasions to be resourceful, creative and intelligent. He is the founder of his own band entitled "PJ and the Vibe", along with his best friend Emmett, and is shown to have various attractions to different girls throughout the series. PJ, along with Gabe, was a witness to Charlie's first steps when he challenged Emmett and his baby nephew Mason to a "baby race". PJ occasionally uses Charlie for his personal gain but he cares about Charlie nearly as much as Teddy does. He and Skyler, the girl Spencer cheated on Teddy with who becomes her friend, are a couple. * '''Gabriel B. "Gabe" Duncan (Bradley Steven Perry) is the younger brother of Teddy and PJ and older brother of Charlie. Early in the series, Gabe doesn't approve of Charlie's arrival and is so far taking the longest to get used to her, but he often, though usually reluctantly, assists with taking care of his younger sister and is gradually beginning to become more fond of her. He is known for being a troublemaker, sarcastic and apparently lazy, but can also be dutiful and determined at times. He is the only Duncan that has short brown hair, unlike the rest of his family, who are blondes. He is in the 5th grade and is a member of his school basketball team, which his father coaches, and despite his negative reputation, he was voted class president. He also has a running rivalry with Hugo, the grocery store manager, and Jo, a mean and manipulative girl in his class. Gabe is also known to sometimes take advantage of Charlie.In the early episodes of Season 2, Gabe wears a cast beacause he was playing baseball and broke his arm for an unknown reason. * Charlotte "Charlie" Duncan (Mia Talerico) is the title character and youngest of the Duncan siblings, after Gabe. She is mostly portrayed as being happy and seldom cries, although she does, though rarely, get upset for various reasons. Charlie can also be mischievous at times. Charlie is apparently closest to her older sister, Teddy, who is currently creating a video diary to assist Charlie as she progresses through life. Many of the Duncan family's adventures revolve around Charlie, and cause her three older siblings to be constantly taking care of her. Her older brothers, PJ and Gabe, are often seen using Charlie for their own benefit, although PJ shows that he cares about her deeply. However, Gabe seems to dislike Charlie the most although, in some episodes, he is seen being quite fond of her. Bridgit Mendler played the older version of Charlie in "Bye-Bye Video Diary". * Amy B. Duncan - (née Blankenhooper ) (Leigh-Allyn Baker) is the mother of PJ, Teddy, Gabe and Charlie and wife of Bob Duncan. She works as a hospital nurse and is often portrayed as dutiful, protective and comedic. She is very fond and loving of her family, and does everything she can to care for and protect them. She appears to feel somewhat uncomfortable when she is not taking care of her family, specifically Charlie, but as the series progresses, she begins to feel assured that her youngest daughter and family are in good hands and now trusts that her husband and three eldest children can take care of Charlie. She sometimes gets very overwhelmed about her job and children and doesn't think she can do it anymore, but then she realizes what a wonderful family and life she has and continues what she does. Amy once replaced her husband as Gabe's basketball coach. She used to be on the local news team and was also a poet in her high school days. She is somewhat airheaded, and lets special opportunities, such as being on TV or singing in front of a group, go to her head. Amy seldom accepts her children misbehaving. * Bob Duncan (Eric Allan Kramer) is the stern, balding, somewhat careless, but kind father of PJ, Teddy, Gabe and Charlie and husband of Amy Duncan. As identified in the very first episode of the series, Bob owns his own extermination company, "Bob's Bugs Be Gone". In a later episode, P.J. writes the theme song for a commercial Bob made. He cares for his children and, though they tend to butt heads, deeply loves and respects his wife. Similar to Amy, he seldom finds time to be separated from his four children. Bob is the coach of Gabe's basketball team, but he was temporarily replaced by his wife. It is also shown in "Snow Show Part 1" that Bob and Amy weren't actually married, they were scammed by the judge who said they were perfect for each other but they then legally got married with all four of their children present. Recurring characters *'Ivy Renee Wentz' (Raven Goodwin) is Teddy's best friend. She is seen spending most of her time with Teddy at the Duncan's residence and often accompanies her on her dutiful excursions. Ivy is energetic, witty and humorous and has proven to be quite intuitive, although she doesn't receive the best grades in school. She is passionate, if not obsessed, about clothes, money, popularity, boys and texting, but on numerous occasions has proven to be a loyal and comforting friend. Ivy briefly dated Emmett when they were younger, but went to the school dance with him so she and Teddy can have a ride in "Dance Off". Also in the episode "Girl Bites Dog" it is revealed that she loves country music.She is dating Raymond. *'Emmett Heglin' (Micah Williams) is PJ's best friend. He is slender, comedic, and has a desperate, misguided & very one-sided attraction to Teddy, but Teddy constantly rejects him. Emmett accompanies PJ on the drums in his band "PJ and the Vibe", and sometimes assists PJ on his problematic excursions. Emmet has a nephew named Mason who, he claimed, was better than Charlie, until Charlie beat Mason in a "baby race" by learning to walk. Emmett is also an incredible dancer, with skills matched only by Spencer. He once went out with Ivy when they were younger. *'Spencer Walsh' (Shane Harper) is Teddy's ex-boyfriend. At first, they started dating after they begin studying together. He and Emmett share similar dancing abilities that rival each other, but they eventually become friends. Eventually, Spencer willingly kisses Teddy in order to let her know that he truly cares about her. Later in the series Teddy knows that Spencer cheated on her after Charlie bit Spencer and she spotted him with his arm around Skyler at his work. In the episode "Snow Show Part 2", He reveals he still has feelings for Teddy, but Teddy tells him that they should just stay friends.Spencer is friends with Raymond.Spencer is captain of the football team. *'Estelle Dabney' (Patricia Belcher) is the Duncans' strict and overprotective neighbor. In the episode "The Curious Case of Mr. Dabney", she was mistakenly accused of killing her husband, though she actually didn't. In the episode "Kit And Kaboodle" it is mentioned that Mrs. Dabney and her sisters were born in 1958, making them around 52 years of age. She wanted the Duncans' tree cut down which housed PJ and Teddy's tree house, but the family fought back. It is revealed that Estelle is one of quintuplets (having four other sisters, all played by Belcher via split screen). Mrs. Dabney is often suspicious of Gabe, because it is known that he is a trouble maker. *'Jo Keener' (G. Hannelius) is Gabe's bully turned friend. She was introduced in the episode "Boys Meets Girls" bullying Gabe before revealing that she had a crush on him. Since that episode, she appears friendly with Gabe, assisting him with certain situations with an occasional wise crack at his expense. It is demonstrated that she is good with babies after taking care of Charlie. *'Mary Lou Wentz' (Ellia English) is Ivy Wentz's mother and Amy Duncan's apparent friend. She first appears as a rather unexciting and lifeless person, but as the series progresses, she gradually becomes considerably more entertaining and vibrant. She is apparently a skilled knitter. She has appeared in four episodes. In season 1 she appeared in two episodes,"The Curious Case of Mrs.Dabney" and "Butt Dialing Duncans", and in season 2 she has appeared in two epsiodes,"Appy Days", and "Gabe's 12-1/2 Birthday". She is married to Harry Wentz and they do things that annoys Ivy and Teddy. In one episode,Teddy visits their home and they do odd things like sing row,row,row your boat and eat liver and onions. *'Skyler' (Samantha Boscarino) is Teddy's friend and PJ's girlfriend. She first appears and was introduced in the episode "Girl Bites Dog" as a complete stranger to Teddy. Later Teddy finds out that she is Spencer's other girlfriend and they break up with him. She then appeared in "Teddy's Broken Heart Club Band" to get back at Spencer with Teddy and they are now both good friends. She and PJ become a couple when she and Teddy enter a battle of the bands contest to compete against PJ and Emmett and also Spencer. Throughout the show, Skyler is portrayed to be a dim-witted person even less intelligent than PJ. *'Raymond' (Daniel Curtis Lee) is Ivy's boyfriend. He is friends with Spencer, Teddy's former boyfriend. He calls Ivy "I I" as Ivy calls him "Ray Ray". *'Derek' (Reid Ewing) becomes Teddy's boyfriend after she breaks up with Spencer. He is a biker and is a very cool, relaxed and easy going guy. They broke up in the episode "The Break Up". *'Jake' (Tucker Albrizzi) is Gabe's friend. He Appears in "Teddy's Little Helper' as one of the basketball players. His second appearance was "Pushing Buttons" when he stole Gabe's bike. His third appearance was "Baby's New Shoes" when he went to the movie theater with Gabe and Teddy. At the end, of 'Baby's New Shoes' He was faking a broadcast with Gabe so Teddy will win her internship. Episodes Development and production |width=33%}} The Good Luck Charlie pilot, entitled "Study Date", was shot in February 2009, at Sunset Bronson Studios (where Hannah Montana was taped) and the series was picked up later that year. The show's production takes place at Sunset Bronson Studios in Los Angeles, California although the show takes place in Denver, Colorado. Starting with the 2nd season, the series is taped at Los Angeles Center Studios, where Shake It Up is also taped. The show operates on a weekly schedule. Scripts for a new episode are issued on Monday before a read-through, Wednesdays are rehearsal and network run-through day, final scripts are issued on Thursday, and the episode is shot in front of a live studio audience on Friday night. According to Mendler, occasionally "episodes are too big to handle with a live audience are taped without an audience, but mostly they’re live." Good Luck Charlie was created by Phil Baker and Drew Vaupen, who have been writing together since 1993 on shows ranging from Suddenly Susan to Sonny With a Chance. The pair aspired to create a program that would appeal to entire families rather than simply kids. Inspired by the success of reruns of shows such as Full House and George Lopez with young audiences, Vaupen and Baker turned to family sitcoms. "We wanted to do a show about a family, to bring back a family sitcom and make it about a real family, not wizards, nobody's a pop star, nobody has a TV show," said Vaupen. referring to Wizards of Waverly Place, Hannah Montana and Sonny with a Chance. Veteran writer-producer Dan Staley (Cheers) later joined the show as executive producer. Disney’s Gary Marsh said “because most network television abandoned the traditional sitcom, Disney has been able to snatch up a lot of experienced talent for behind the camera, including executive producer Dan Staley…” Good Luck Charlie's central family, the Duncans from Denver, Colorado, was carefully crafted for broad appeal. While the series is still told primarily through the view point of the Duncan children, the children's parents, Amy and Bob, are less on the periphery and writers attempt to add scenes that adult viewers can relate to. For example, in one scene in the pilot episode Amy confesses to Bob that she is overwhelmed with becoming a working new mother again. "She's not sure she can pull this off," says Bonnet. "And just playing that scene the way we did, a very real scene between husband and wife, kind of makes this show different." The writers also try to include jokes for adult viewers while remaining chaste enough for their young target audience. Unlike some previous Disney Channel series like Sonny with a Chance, Hannah Montana, or Cory in the House, both parents are present in the Duncan family. "It felt like the right time to have a show with two parents, to debunk the myth that Disney never has the mom in the picture," says Adam Bonnett, Senior Vice President of original programming for Disney Channel. "Because it is a myth." Because a series about the rich and famous might alienate viewers in a troubled economy, the Duncans were made middle-class. According to Gary Marsh, Entertainment President of Disney Channel Worldwide, "We wanted to do is acknowledge the reality of the times in which we live, where two parents work, where kids are expected to help out around the house in meaningful ways. Real-life issues happen. Everyone isn't living The Life of Riley all the time." Naming Broadening Disney Channel's appeal was also a concern while choosing the character's names and the show's title. "You want a title that says, a) this is a sitcom and, b) this is something that will interest the main demographic but also we're trying to expand the Disney brand beyond just girls," Vaupen commented. The series' title was originally "Love, Teddy", the phrase Teddy had used to end her video diary entries during development. However, "Love, Teddy" feels immediately feminized and almost excludes boys," Vaupen said. "We also didn't want to have the word 'Baby' in the title because that would exclude certain people." The Duncan baby was originally named "Daisy" during development, but executives thought "Charlie", usually a boy's name, might attract more boys. In addition, the family's surname changed from "Bremer" to "Holliday" to "Duncan" and the elder brother's name changed from "Casey" to "PJ", which could be a reference to the characters P.J. & Duncan from the British show Byker Grove. Casting As Good Luck Charlie is low concept and character-driven, "the actors not only had to carry the show, they also had to have 'pitch-perfect' chemistry with each other to make the family dynamic believable." Bonnet says Disney Channel executives "just fell in love with" Bridgit Mendler, who stars as the series' protagonist, fifteen-year-old Teddy Duncan. "She has all the attributes of a Disney star," said Bonnet. Mendler first heard about Good Luck Charlie in late November 2008. After several rounds of auditions and cast reads, she secured the part in January 2009.Rosenberg, Alex (March 2010). "Former Tam student turned starlet". Tamalpais High School. Retrieved 15 April 2010. Both Mendler and Jason Dolley, who plays Teddy's older brother PJ, have starred in previous Disney Channel series; Mendler had a recurring role on Wizards of Waverly Place while Dolley starred in Cory in the House and several Disney Channel television movies. Variety magazine's Brian Lowry says their careers "reflect the Disney Channel's knack for identifying young performers and rolling them from one project to the next, in a fashion reminiscent of the old studio system." Eric Allan Kramer, who plays Bob Duncan, and Leigh-Allyn Baker, who plays Amy Duncan, have also guest starred on other Disney Channel shows. Baker says Disney had been "courting her for awhile to play a mom", but she had always felt too young. "I kind of feel like hey, you know what? When I'm done with this stint, I'll actually be the age everyone thinks I am to be able to play the part." Baker, a new mother herself, was nine months pregnant when she auditioned for the role. Like most series involving baby actors, producers of Good Luck Charlie had originally searched for twins to play Charlie Duncan, the title character and the Duncans' new baby. Hiring two babies would allow for longer work days without violating child labor laws as well as the ability to substitute one child for the other if one was unavailable. However, the show makers were unsuccessful in finding an appropriate set of twins and decided to cast Mia Talerico. Marsh says hiring Talerico, who was ten months old when she was cast, was their biggest risk while creating the show: "It's like flying without a net. She may have a bad day and we can't shoot and it'll cost us tens of thousands of dollars. But so far, so good. She's the most obedient actor I've ever worked with." Reception Critical reception The series's premiere earned positive reviews. It also currently holds a 7.7 making "Good" rating on TV.com.Good Luck Charlie at TV.com Robert Lloyd of The Los Angeles Times described it as a "professional sitcom from sitcom professionals" with efficient jokes and typical sitcom characters, and situations which are "willfully arranged". However, Lloyd praised the series for offering a "contextually novel picture of a teenage girl taking care of her baby sister with a persuasive nonchalance and practical ease that transcends the strenuous comedy that surrounds it." Neal Justin of the Star Tribune said the "slapstick heavy, laugh-track fueled sitcom" had no redeeming qualities other than "keeping your 11-year-old sedated for a half hour". Rob Owen of the Pittsburgh Post-Gazette said Good Luck Charlie would appeal to kids, but not adults. "Parents have seen the same sort of show done before and better in ABC's 1980s-era TGIF lineup," wrote Owen. Contrarily, Brian Lowry of Variety magazine said Good Luck Charlie was "a surprisingly refreshing throwback to ABC's "TGIF"-style sitcoms". He commented that while the series did not "push sitcom boundaries", it was "sprightly" and "pleasantly handled". Erica J. Doswell was the main producer in the making of "Good Luck Charlie". Viewership The series premiered to 4.6 million viewers, making it the highest-rated series premiere for a Disney Channel Original Series since The Suite Life on Deck in 2008, and the week's highest-rated cable program. Maclean's reported that overall, the first season "has been doing about as well as Disney’s more successful shows – The Suite Life and so on." On January 16, 2011, the episode "Snow Show (Part 1)" became the most watched episode of Good Luck Charlie thus far, earning 6.7 million viewers exceeding the 5 million average of the episode "Kit and Kaboodle", as well 4.6 million average for the show's premiere. These high ratings came with the season 3 The Suite Life on Deck episode "Twister: Part III" serving the show's lead-in.Cable Top 25: BCS Championship, 'Jersey Shore,' 'The Game' Top Weekly Cable Viewing By Robert Seidman – January 19, 2011 - tvbythenumbers.com Awards Film On July 11, 2010, Disney Channel announced that a Disney Channel Original Movie based on the series is currently in development.Hibberd, James (July 11, 2010). 'Good Luck Charlie' gets renewed, movie". The Hollywood Reporter. Disney Channel and Salty Pictures are currently filming in Salt Lake City, Utah.[http://www.filmtelevisionauditions.com/2011/01/disney-channel-to-make-good-luck.html Disney Channel to make Good Luck Charlie movie in the vein of National Lampoon's Vacation] In the film, the Duncans are celebrating Christmas. The Duncan family heads out on a holiday trip from their home in Denver to visit Amy's parents, the Blankenhoopers, who live in Palm Springs. The family ends up finding themselves stranded between Denver and Palm Springs. Among their other misadventures they try to hitch a ride from what seems to be a normal older couple who actually believe they are the victims of alien abduction. They resort to purchasing a clunker Yugo to get to Utah, and have their luggage stolen in Las Vegas. Finally they must survive a Christmas with Grandpa and Grandma Blankenhooper. The film will be written by Geoff Rodkey and directed by Arlene Sanford.'Shake It Up' and 'Good Luck Charlie' to Both Appear in This Year's Disney Channel Crossover The official promo is set to air right after the premiere of the Disney Channel Original Movie Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. Indian adaptation An Indian adaptation of the show, titled, Best Of Luck Nikki premiered on Disney Channel India, on April 3, 2011. Sheena Bajaj plays Dolly Singh, a character similar to that of Teddy R. Duncan.http://videos.desishock.net/1564939/HINDI-Cartoons---Best-of-Luck-NIKKI-Commercial Music * Hang In There , Baby - Bridgit Mendler * Two Timin' Pig - Samantha Boscorino & Bridgit Mendler * You'll Never Face It Alone - Bridgit Mendler * The Birthday Song - Bradley Steven Perry , Mia Talerico , & Jason Dolley * Singin' Dancin' Duncans - Leigh Allyn-Baker * I'm Desperate for You/I Like Girls (Mash-up) - Jason Dolley, Micah Stephen Williams, Samantha Boscorino, & Bridgit Mendler International broadcasting References External links * * * * * Good Luck Charlie wiki cs:Hodně štěstí, Charlie da:Held og lykke Charlie! de:Meine Schwester Charlie es:Good Luck Charlie fr:Bonne chance Charlie it:Buona fortuna Charlie he:גוד לאק צ'ארלי hu:Sok sikert, Charlie! nl:Good Luck Charlie ja:グッドラックチャーリー pl:Powodzenia, Charlie! pt:Boa Sorte, Charlie! ro:Baftă Charlie ru:Держись, Чарли! sk:Good Luck Charlie sv:Good Luck Charlie tr:İyi Şanslar Charlie Category:2010s American television series Category:2010 American television series debuts Category:American children's comedy series Category:American television sitcoms Category:Disney Channel shows Category:English-language television series Category:Family Channel shows Category:Teen sitcoms Category:Television series by Disney Category:Television shows set in Colorado